1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film feeding device of a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional camera includes a film feeding device having an automatic rewinding mode. The automatic rewinding mode automatically rewinds the film upon detecting a final edge of the film when one frame is wound after shooting. Conventional film feeding devices also have a manual rewinding mode to rewind the film when a rewind button is operated.
A total frame number of the film is set in a film counter when the film is mounted in the camera. The film counter counts down each time one frame is wound after shooting. A number of remaining shootable frames is displayed concurrently. A number of frames already shot is set in the film counter prior to rewinding. The film counter is reduced by one each time one frame is rewound. The number of frames remaining to be rewound is displayed.
The number of frames obtained by subtracting the number of shootable frames remaining in the film counter when rewinding starts from the total number of frames of film is set as the number of frames already shot prior to when rewinding starts.
In the automatic rewinding mode, a frame is not wound after shooting the last frame. After shooting the last frame, the camera detects the final edge and automatically rewinds the film. Therefore, the problem arises that the number of remaining shootable frames in the film counter prior to when automatic rewinding starts remains one. A discrepancy is therefore created since the number of actual remaining shootable frames is zero. Therefore, calculating the number of frames already shot by subtracting the number of remaining shootable frames from the total number of frames prior to automatic rewinding results in a computation of the number of frames already shot, i.e., the number of the frames to be rewound, which is one less than the actual number.
However, in the manual rewinding mode, rewinding starts after a frame is wound, and the next frame to be shot is set at a predetermined shooting position. Therefore, the number of shootable frames remaining in the film counter coincides with the actual number of shootable frames remaining prior to when manual rewinding starts. Thus, calculating the number of frames already shot by subtracting the number of remaining shootable frames from the total number of frames prior to manual rewinding results in a computation of the correct number of frames shot, i.e., the number of frames remaining to be rewound.